Lovely History
by NoiR IX
Summary: Sometimes, a prince and a princess' dream is to get married to their beloved fiancee. Except for Chung and Ara. They were so against to the whole arranged marriage thing but, what will happen if they meet? (Rated T just to be safe, a bit of ECCHI, not much of a humor and TITLE may be change.)
1. Chapter 1

Hello there again, guys!  
Thanks for stopping by to read this new story of mine  
This time, I'll try Chung x Ara and first time writing a chapter by chapter story.  
I hope you guys bear with my grammars ; w;

ANYWAYS  
 **Chung: Tactical Trooper - 18  
** **Ara: Asura - 19**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ELSWORD_**

* * *

 **Prologue: Arranged Marriage**

Love isn't meant to be toyed with. We can freely choose who we will love and obviously it's better to get to know that certain lover rather than…jump on him or her. Trust me, there's such a thing called 'love at first sight' but sometimes we will end up brokenhearted because it didn't meet our expectations. Love is meant to be decided on. Or so I thought, because mostly in royalty, there's a so-called 'arranged marriage.' Once you got yourself in that situation…you can't escape it.

My name is Chung Seiker, crown prince of Hamel and I came from a proud family of 'protectors' of Hamel. I was trained by my father as a guardian in a young age and became known as a Tactical Trooper in the battlefield with my intellectual-style offense, organized strategies and artillery tactics with my operator, Echo. Echo and I went rigorous studying about Nasod technology and use alchemy for using water as an explosive arsenal. Of course, I don't boast my achievements but, my father does.

The royal fame or fortune doesn't concern me, what I only need is the love of my family and people. And I promised that I will protect what I cherish most. Of course, I have my teenage hormones of wanting to have a…well…lover. I read a lot of romance novels, about having the warmth of another person. So, I promised myself that I will find someone but, true love waits patiently. It's better to get know someone first before getting married, right?

Until one day, my father announced to me he arranged a marriage without me knowing. How about that? If you ask me if I'm mad, FOR EL'S SAKE YES I AM! The story was like this, before I was born, the Senace Kingdom and the Xin Empire are still in a warring state. Both states dealt a massive blow to each other's side, so both raise their white flags and the Xin Empire sent a message to the Senace Kingdom about a peace treaty, which the latter accepts it respectfully and graciously. To strengthen and withhold the newfound alliance, both agree with a few terms and agreements about how the two states firmly holding the peace treaty.

By marrying off the Seiker family and their own family of warriors, the Haan clan of Faahrman, whom said protected of a sealed fox. I've been reading history books and I'm a fan for their war tactics. Anyway, that's the whole story of their idea having a history for the next generations. Still, I am quite mad that we will be used some kind of…a trophy or a trade secret. My father encouraged me that my name will be known throughout the history, which I even got angry about it and he even earn a broken skull and been in a coma for 2 weeks by my mother. Like I said, I don't care about my status, and my family's fame. I only needed those to protect this city. My loving mother, listened to me and understand what I meant and she encourage me that what I'm doing is for the people of this city and also for the people of Xin. This cheered me up a little but, now my problem now is that I will meet my 'fiancée' 1 week later and also it will be our marriage.

I didn't even know her yet and get to know her that well. Oh, did I say something after we meet, its marriage time? Thinking about it, 1 week from now I will get to meet her.

* * *

My name is Ara Haan, a chosen vessel of our protected fox deity, Eun, which are also my best friend and also a descendant of a clan of warriors of Faahrman. In my early years, I was trained by my brother to become a martial artist and the way of the spear and gained the title Asura. And I'm always the talk of our village, a beautiful flower adored, admired and loved by many or that's how my brother, Aren, tells me and Eun assured me that it's the truth. However, I feel something is missing…like…love, I guess. Well, it's understandable because I am on that age to fall in love normally. I don't mind having suitors at all but, some of them didn't care about my feelings and only…the riches of my family which my overprotective brother nearly killing them after knowing their schemes. I only want to fall in love normally until, Aren actually arrange a marriage for me…without me knowing!

Oh, I still remembered becoming Eun for a moment that day. He explained that this is a family tradition, I nearly killed him…good times actually. A few days later of coma and recovery, he admittedly lie on that part and we know it already since Eun can noticed if the person is lying, as long she is awake and listening.

My brother told the story, that the Xin Empire and the Senace Kingdom has been in war for a very long time and both states risked a lot just to conquer each other's side. But both became wise and surrendered, and the Xin Empire sent a peace treaty letter which the council of the Senace Kingdom agrees. But in one condition, both parties must show something to represent the alliance to tie it together. They agreed with marriage, Xin Empire chose our clan and the Senace Kingdom chose the Seiker family who protected Hamel, also known as the City of Water. That's the whole story and my brother was of course…being the overprotective sibling he is were against it. But in the end he reconsiders it after the suitor incident…and I will meet him 1 week later…such luck.

My brother mentioned that after we meet, the marriage will commence that night. I was bounded by this stupid arranged marriage…but, I guess I can escape it all for a while. So I did…I'm going to Hamel tonight and that's final. Thinking back, our house will be in turmoil…well, I'm just going to have a vacation in 'secret' for a few days.

I just need to calm myself down. I'm not prepared to this whole marriage thing, I'm still too young and not prepared meeting him...

* * *

That's a wrap! Ahem, that's just the prologue and I hope all of you enjoyed it!  
Please read and review!  
Oh, I think I also having some few problems with my anonymous reviews settings...  
So, to the guest readers, I'll try to fix it as soon as possible.  
Thanks for reading~


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, again  
Here's the Chapter 1 of my new story  
It's quite short though TT wTT  
I'm sorry  
Anyways, thank you for reading and reviewing:

 **Syamsul528**  
 **MidoriKazehaya18**  
 **Raideon (Guest)**

I shouldn't take your time now, here's the chapter:

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ELSWORD**_

 **Chung: Tactical Trooper - 18  
Ara: Asura - 19  
Aisha: Dimension Witch - 20  
Raven: Blade Master - 26  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Afternoon Rumors and Antics  
**

"Hey…Chung, get up already." I groaned to…whoever's voice is it…

"Ugh…a few more minutes…"

"That's what you said this morning!" Ah, it's big sis Aisha, our family's maid…and with that said she pulled my blanket away from me. "Look, it's already past noon!"

"…Fine. I'm up, I'm up." Getting up, revealing my 'more' disheveled hair and bag under my eyes.

"Whoa, what happened to you? You got bags under your eyes." She said with a surprise face.

"You said that like it's unusual for you." I said walking towards my body-sized mirror. Yeah, more disheveled blond hair and bag under my blue paw printed eyes that rival the clear ocean. I also wore a white tank top that shows off my lean yet built body and I used baggy pants as my pajamas.

"Well, it's been a while to see you having eye bags. So, did you do…alchemy?"

"Unfortunately, no" I said while trying to find a set of clothes

"Eh…hmm…reading historical tactic books?"

"No."

"Reading any interesting novels?"

"No…I wish I did."

"…Did you read any men's magazine? Are you finally opening up becoming a true pervert?" Aisha exclaimed.

"I'm open-minded on those things but it doesn't I'm a pervert and every man is normally called pervert based on my psychology studies about teenage hormones although, I'm not like Elsword who hide his own. And if you did find anything in my bedroom, Elsword must have sabotage my room again as his personal stash." I said and also if you wondering why there's a men's magazine with pictures…well…the Nasod advanced technology made a device for capturing images called 'camera'. Of course, a few magic to the device here and there. Welcome to the era of magic and technology together.

"You're talking to yourself in your mind, aren't you? Or is it someone else in here?" She said in a fearful voice. "I already feel being watched by some people…and reading every word I said"

"…Don't break the 'wall', Aisha…" I said. "Anyways, it's about the whole marriage thing."

"Ohhh…" She made an 'oh yeah' face. "Well, I heard some few rumors that your fiancée is really pretty except I don't know what she looks like. Her name is Ara Haan, she is a kind-hearted and smart maiden plus fun to be with! She's really popular among men because of her beauty like she's always the apple of their eyes. And she hates and detests money grubbing men, who only lust on her body and those who are not honest at all." She explained.

"You're quite informed."

"Yep, always need to gossip! And read the prologue for a few details."

"What prologue?"

"Also, I heard she also has a huge 'pack'…" She mumbled ignoring my question. And she added, 'lucky girls with those fats…on their chest.' Whatever that means but, she is oozing a lot of deadly aura.

I sighed. "I'm pretty sure she is also shocked hearing the whole situation and already freaking out."

"How would you know?"

"Believe me, what would you feel that you got a fiancée without meeting him at all and your parents hiding it for like…18 years?"

"You got a point." She said. "Well, lunch is already being served. Don't make your mother and father wait, okay?" And she left my room. I took a shower and dress on my casual clothes that consist of a white collared shirt, a sky blue vest with gold buttons, white trousers and black leather shoes. I also tied my long thin hair on my back in a ponytail after dressing up and I went downstairs where's the dining hall is located. My mother is already there and as well for my father who are both waiting patiently, my mother looks up to me with her bright smile and as for my father just nodded on me. There's already a meal prepared on the table just like what Aisha said.

"Good afternoon, Chung." My mother greets me.

"Umm…good afternoon, mother."

"You should really care for your health sometimes and sleep early. You have studied enough for this year," my father scolding me again. "You should get out sometimes and hang out with your friends. Like Elsword."

"I do that sometimes. Elsword loves to spar with me who sometimes ending up in a coma. Ahem…"

"So that's why…he is…" my father said realizing something.

"Anyway, Chung," Mother called me. "You haven't sleeping that well for the past few days? Like your father said, you should sleep early."

"Well, it's not all about alchemy."

"Eh? Then is it historical tactic books?"

"No."

"Interesting novels?"

"No."

"…Is it something like men's magazine?" My mother said. "How did you get something like that? I'm pretty sure that I burned all of what Elsword had." Ah, yeah. Memories came flooding back in my head, where my mother accidentally found one on Elsword's room and ordered Aisha and the maids to search the whole palace thoroughly and burned each one of it. Elsword was literally crying and got punished by her sister, Elesis.

"…Son, are you the one who rummaged my office!?" My father exclaimed. Well, that's a secret that we don't know. And silence came…

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Dear mother and father…I never read something like that. And father, if somebody who will raid your office just to look for a men's magazine. It's Elsword, not me." I said before sipping tea. Dear mother already has a dark face and smile at my father. As for dear father, he is sipping coffee, trembling and sweat rolling down on his blank face.

If you guys ask me if I read one, yes I did once. Elsword forced me to read one and of course I got turned on just by looking at it…but, because of the discipline mother gave me, I have full control of my temptation. Call me bi, gay or whatever, I'm just trying to save my skin here. I'm an open-minded person, I don't mind reading one, and it is natural but can be countered by discipline.

"Helputt. Let's talk about what you just said, okay~?" See, what I'm talking about?

"Y-Yes dear"

Aisha serves us more tea, "I feel this chapter is all about men's magazines and teenage hormones…" she whispered to me.

"What do you mean…'this chapter'? You're trying to break the wall, aren't you?"

"Whatever you mean?" She innocently smiled and left to the kitchen.

"Anyways, mom, I'm going to the town again. You don't mind for a while, right?" I said finishing my meal.

"I love that idea, dear son. Go and have some fun while your father and I…'talk'." My mother even smiled…creepy. As for my father, he is looking at me like he is saying, 'don't leave me'. First personal rule in the Seiker's house: never read or even try to mention men's magazine when the Queen is around.

I started heading back to my room, to get change. Just like what I wore in the dining hall but, brown instead of blue. I also wore round-rimmed glasses and I took out a brown leather brown cap to cover my head under the sun, just like any normal folks in the city.

* * *

"Lady Ara, are you sure about this? Master Aren will kill me for this." Complained by the person whom carrying my luggage.

"Oh, calm down Raven. It's just a few days and we will go back right away." I said cheerfully. I wore an orange jeogori with a gold sash and a black chima. I need to act normally just for today…but this clothes I'm wearing…it's so freaking hot. I need to get back to my usual attire.

"So, this is Hamel, the City of Water. The city does live through the name! Look at the vast ocean! It's so clear and glittering, too!"

"Lady Ara…you're making a scene." I know what he meant but, I can't help it.

"So what? Look, it's just beautiful! Oh, there's a marketplace up ahead!" I exclaimed.

"First, we need to go to my old place," He said. I guess looking for a place first is quite vital. "Don't worry, too. It is decent enough as a home and I have a female elf back on my home to keep you accompany. She's one of the watchers of the royal family like, a secret service." He added. Wait! It's near the castle?

"Raven, we are here to avoid the whole…situation and by the way I'm not picky. As long we have a roof over our heads…except away from the castle."

"We don't have much that money except for eating expense, remember?" He whispered to my ear.

"Oh yeah…"

"It's better if we get going, I'm pretty sure you are already hungry?" As if on cue, my stomach growls. Even the people around us heard me. Some people giggled and smirked and a few are in disgust.

"Ahehehe…"

"Yeah, that's answer my question." And we went walking ahead.

"Hey, Raven."

"Yes, m'lady?"

"Any rumors about the…'prince'?" I said in a hushed tone.

"Well, yes actually but not much. His name is Chung Seiker, I work under the King Helputt before, his father. We met a few times but, he is still a child back then and I was still training as a Sword Taker. I think he didn't remember me that much." He said.

"Raven, you're just reminiscing."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Ahem, well the rumors said that he became an artillery officer after becoming an alchemist in his early years. He also the one who finished his father's theory about their Destroyer and Freiturnier, he also became a strategy officer in their military ranks, earning the title of Tactical Trooper. He is a commando on the battlefield, boosting every Hamel soldiers their morale but, he is barely in action since the Hamel has been peaceful." He explains…my head is still processing. That's not what I wanted to hear actually.

" _ **Then is it about his looks, child?**_ **"** The voice in my head said. That's Eun, the Nine-Tailed Fox our family has protected. She also been asleep for like a century or so but, suddenly woke up to choose a vessel. Just to take a nap, too. **"** _ **Hey! I chose you because I see potential and I don't sleep…I'm giving you…my powers while unconscious! Yes, that's it.**_ **"** I could imagine she puffed out her chest. Oh, did I also mention that she also read my mind. **"** _ **OH EL YES, I DO! AND DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!"**_

" _Yeah, well. It's true…I guess I got curious about him and wanted to know him better._ " I said to Eun in my mind. I'm kind of blushing right now actually.

" _ **Ah, well. You do have a few days before you meet him, lover girl"**_

" _Thank you for reminding it to me, Grandma._ "

" _ **G-GRANDMA!? HOW DA—…I guess you are right…"**_ She sniffed. Hah, got you, you oldie! _**"I don't care, woman!"**_

" _Anyway, aren't you a bit curious about the prince?_ " I asked. " _After all, he will also become your husband since, you are in my body._ "

"…"

"…"

"… _ **OKAY, THAT'S IT! THAT'S ENOUGH DOTS FOR THIS CHAPTER!"**_ She yelled which is quite ringing plus she just exclaimed something…random. _**"It's not random…anyway, I just hope the prince is not…"**_

" _Yeah, some kind of a pervert or something…"_

" _ **Ara, every man is a pervert. Even how innocent they are or how nice they are, they are always wolves. Also there are patient wolves; they just wait to pounce on you once they got permission. Of course, some patient wolves are just really…well...patient, nice and gentle and even submissive. Aim for those latter kind of wolves!"**_ She explained which I kind of don't understand. _**"You'll know soon."**_

" _Umm…I don't certainly understand. But I guess I should know the human male's nature then."_

" **Good, and I'm a bit picky. So, I hope that the prince is a…pretty boy. They always look delicious…"**

" _For El's sake, Eun. Quit imagining dirty thoughts!"_ I blushed at the thoughts suddenly imagining by my head as well. I-I admit I have a bit of a thing around…girly –looking boys.

" _ **Anyway, time to get back to sleep. Bye! Oh, by the way, you do realize you got separated with Raven,"**_ Wait, what!? _**"And watch out for that pole."**_

*CLANGGGG*

"Gyaa!" Ugh, my head and the people around started looking at me. Eun, you should have told me sooner! I literally got separated from Raven… "Just great." I muttered. What's the worst thing will come next?

*GROOOOWL*

That…kind of 'worse', and Raven's the one who has the money. I feel…a cowering fox in pity…great. Well, I should start walking now and look for Raven.

*GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOWL~*

"Oh, quit it stomach!" I said to my own stomach and the crowd just looks at me with raised eyebrows. I also started eyeing a fruit stand…oh~ those beautiful red round things….called apples…I want one now.

"Excuse me, miss. I couldn't help to bring myself but, are you okay?"

CHAPTER 1 END

* * *

As always thanks for reading! And also the other characters will come to the next chapter slowly, I couldn't put them all at once TT wTT.

Aisha: I knew it someone's reading!

Me: What the-! Get back to the story!

Aisha: No! Or else I'm gonna throw you to another dimension...

Me: How is that even...*sigh* Fine. At least end this chapter.

Aisha: Hmmm...No prob! THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello guys!  
Thanks for the reviewers and readers who support this story :3

Anyway, I shouldn't prolonging your time any longer. Here's the new chapter.  
By the way, TITLE MAY CHANGE ; w;/

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ELSWORD**  
_

 **And this is the characters so far:  
**  
 **Chung: Tactical Trooper - 18  
Ara: Asura - 19  
Aisha: Dimension Witch - 20  
Raven: Blade Master - 26  
Elsword: Rune Slayer - 19  
**

 **BY THE WAY, THE CHARACTERS ARE QUITE OOC. SORRY ABOUT THAT ; w;**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Coincidental Thoughts**

"Excuse me, miss. I couldn't help to bring myself but, are you okay?" I turned around to see the voice where it came from and saw a certain red-head boy that his hair cover his right side of his smiling face and has two low ponytails, and he has eyes like visible dense ruby and wore…just a black sleeveless cloth that only cover his bare chest and white baggy cloth covers a black trouser…let's just say he has a complicated looks to be called an attire. He also has runes on his body that is kind of exactly like one of Xin Empire's runes.

He noticed I'm checking him out and he smirked, "I know you girls can't help to look at my beautiful muscles." And from what I can tell, he has a narcissistic, cheeky and flirty attitude. I can't tolerate that kind of attitude.

"Umm…no, I'm not looking at your…muscles and yes, I'm okay thanks for asking." I'm trying my best to avoid this narcissistic creep.

"Don't be shy. Everyone loves my muscles." If he mentioned his stupid muscles one more time and I swear—

*GROOOOOOWL*

Silence came around me again. The boy noticed this and just smirked like he has an idea struck his mind. Bad time, stomach…BAD TIME!

"Uhmm…if you'll excuse me." I said while my head down.

"Wait, wait. I'm sure that you are pretty hungry, miss. I can treat you to a meal," Hah! Like I fall for that. "Even if it's a cuisine." …

*GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWLLLLL* …..

"…Fine…" I admittedly accept it.

"By the way, name's Elsword." He said. Reaching his hand out like he is asking for my hand. Obviously, I won't give my name to him except I should give a fake name. I, Ara, will be known as,

"…Nana."

* * *

When I take a trip and stroll around Hamel, it's just the same and daily routines of the people around. Mostly in a certain market district, merchants shouting their wares to attract customers, customers just buy something or look and go to their own business, some just having a conversation to each other and etcetera. But, one thing that is different than the others.

"MY LAAAAAAAAAAAADYYYYYYYYY!" A shouting foreigner is different this day. He is wearing that…looks Xin-like, a white magoja, and a black baji with simple black socks fitted with a sandals and he looks kind of…familiar. Anyway, I approached him before the authorities apprehend him by causing such a scene.

"Excuse me but, are you alright, sir?" I asked. He noticed me and looked at me with hopeful eyes.

"MYLADYGOTSEPARATEDFROMMEANDGOTLOSTANDI'MPRETTYSURESHE'SGONNASTARVETODEATHANDMYLORDWILLKILLMEASDSAVSDBAGAHAAAA!" I didn't understand what he just said.

"Sir, please slow down. Let's have a seat and calm down." I said while grabbing his shoulders and slowly letting him sit on a chair. Coincidentally, we're both standing in front of a café, called 'El Café'. "Now, please tell me what happened."

"Well, you see, I got lost with the yo—...I mean my cousin." I nodded in understanding. "We just arrived from Xin but, my problem here is that my cousin might starve to death. Even though, we are full from the previous meal." A waiter comes by, and I ordered two cups of coffee. He said I don't need to but, I insist.

"Don't worry too much. If both of you already ate—"

"No sir, it's hard to believe it but she easily starves. Like for 2 hours, you need to prepare another meal. To prevent this from happening, you need to prepare a cuisine every 5 hours." The waiter came and serves what we ordered.

"A…cuisine? Like what you prepare in a party and such?" He nodded and sip from the cup. "Then, how do you preserve his—"

"Her" He corrected. Okay, a girl can eat a lot…

"Ahem…I'm sorry. How do you preserve her stomach?" I asked.

"Well, she loves sweets and candies, too. It keeps her hunger for awhile. Feed her an ice cream, it will last for like 6 hours and if it's parfait or any kind of luxurious desserts. It will last for 10 hours."

"How…is that even…possible?"

"We don't know. It's just how her stomach works."

"Okay, let's leave it like that. So, let's get back to the point, where is the last time you saw her?" I ask finishing my own cup.

"Just around…that corner while I'm looking for a café…like this, actually." Finishing his cup of coffee

"Well then, she can't be that far away. By the way, what did she look like?"

"Hmm…ebony hair with white locks of hair either side, she has heterochromia eyes, right red eye and left orange eye, and has a snow white complexion. She also wore a Xin attire of orange and black." He explained and heterochromia eyes? Is that even possible? Hmmm…except that Xin is also the land of magic, so I guess it is normal.

"Well, she's easy to find if she is still dress like that…as long she doesn't wander around."

"I see…"

"No point of staying here for too long, by the way, what's your name?"

"Call me Raven." And he smacked his right hand to his mouth with a surprised face. Wait, Raven? Is he my father's—maybe it's just coincidence. "I'm sorry, that's just our alias on our village…we don't give our name just outright to strangers. I hope you understand our customs." He explained. So, it is coincidence.

"It is fine and I understand. Well then Raven, let's look for her." I smiled at him. He sighed in relief and smiled at me as well.

"May I know your name?" He asked.

"Of course, my name is Lacher." My real name is Chung but, sorry for lying, Mr. Raven.

* * *

"Uhh…Ms. Nana…?" Elsword is looking at me with a worried look and also with disgust. Even the people eating around us are looking at me. I gulp…whatever I was eating, oh yeah it is a cake…a whole cake.

"…What?" I look at him with a raised eyebrow and also glaring at him. "…Never seen a girl eat this much?" He nodded. In the end I did follow him and went inside in this luxurious restaurant which piques my interest, except for the name '7th Heaven'. The air is lovely and it has a calm and soothing atmosphere, I must say the food here is quite delightful and it is a perfect place for a date. Except, I didn't like the person in front of me who is now squirming every time I take a bite on a meat. He is just a flirting and egg-headed stranger added with a narcissistic spice but, what if it is another person. My fiancée immediately came into my mind, stopped eating. I don't want to meet him yet…

"Now, what's the matter? A sad face doesn't suit a beautiful face such as yours." He said. And the girls around us 'kyaaa'-ed breaking my trance. Ticking me off…

"Do you usually trifle with girls?" I asked.

"Well not really." He says with a smug look.

"Not really? So you're a womanizer…" He cringed.

"Yes, I mean no! No no no…I'm not a womanizer."

"You just said yes."

"I'm sorry but, I'm not like that." He said. Yeah, defend yourself all you like. He is a normal creep except he has magic runes inscribe on his body.

"Who exactly are you?" I probed.

"Hmm? Well, once again my name—"

"I know your name, Mr. Elsword. I meant, you have runes inscribed around your body and they are similar to the Xin's runes." I said. His eyes became a bit serious but calm.

"I'm Elsword Sieghart of the Magic Division of the Hamel Guardians." The military status is not necessary, you idiot!

"How come you knew the Xin's runes?" He didn't hear me but, he continued

"I'm also the prince's personal bodyguard." I'm asking about the runes. Wait, prince bodyguard? Then the prince must be near somewhere earlier. "I'm off from duty today. So, I have the chance to take a break for today." Oh, then he can be trusted for awhile so I can find Raven but, if he IS planning something outrageous to me. He could say goodbye to this world. "By the way, why do you ask?"

"A name is not enough to follow you around, I'm conscious around strangers. After all, can't a girl be conscious around strangers mostly guys? I only follow you because my hunger gets the best of me and you said you could treat me in a cuisine." I exclaimed.

"Oh, that's true."

"Anyway, what I'm asking is about your runes, Mr. Elsword."

"Oh, well I studied runes back in Velder but I enhanced it with Xin's magic books. That's how I met the prince actually. He is also studying in Velder about alchemy and after he saw me who studies magic books he said I should try reading some few Xin's runes. The prince is such a bookworm about alchemy and tactical books but, it is no joke when he uses it against the battlefield." He explained. So, that's why and that's few more notes about my mysterious fiancé. And he muttered something about grenades…whatever it is. Maybe I should ask him to help me to look for Raven.

"Hmm…Elsword, can you do me a favor?"

"Anything for a beautiful maiden~"

"AHEM…I'm actually with somebody and I'm currently looking for him." I swear I heard a crack and I look at Elsword with a blank face. "Hey, Elrios to Elsword?"

"You have a boyfriend?"

"No…I don't have one. He's…just my cousin." Yeah, that would be sufficient. He sighed in relief. "But I have a fiancé." And he fell down from his chair. That would stop him and actually I do have one except he didn't know that my fiancé is the prince of Hamel.

"WHEN!?"

"What kind of question is that? I'm sorry but, it's personal." Now he is sulking like a child. "Hey, Elsword if you don't mind, can you help me to look for a person named Raven. He is my cousin who is with me."

"What's the point? You are already taken…" Huh? What kind of—is he sulking just because I already have a fiancé? I didn't even know him for like…I don't know…SINCE BIRTH! "And I thought I could score this one…" Score!? I grab his collar and force him looking at my glaring eyes. I felt my irises are already in slits.

"Listen carefully, you womanizing jackass. We, women, are not prizes to become trophies or toys to be played at. We are also humans, too! We are breathing and living things that could help you in a stupid kitchen. We have feelings so don't label us as a 'scoring' material and treat us more with respect." The crowd around us look at the scene I am creating.

"Y-Yes m-ma'am." He replied with a cowering tone.

"Good, now do me a favor and help me look for my cousin."

"Uh…okay." He left the bill for the cuisine 'I' ate. When we're about to leave, "You know, I'm into girls who has an attitude like yours." OH NOT AGAIN! "Anyway, please follow me. Maybe I know where he is and before I forget, what did he look like?"

"Hmmm…look for an average built tanned man, who is in his mid 20s, he has a neat short hair that covers over his rusty orange eyes. He wore white and black Xin attire. Oh, he has a metallic left hand that looks like a claw. He also has a cool composure"

"I...see. Hmm…let's go now."

"Where to?"

"You'll see."

* * *

"So, Raven. Since this is a fork road that you're talking about where you last saw her, she must have gone that way and once again, Mr. Raven, don't worry. I assure you, we will find her." I said at the sulking Raven.

"Y-Yeah…" I thought this guy has a cool composure just by looking at him but, I guess I could also panic if the girl I'm looking for got, "What if she get cornered by perverted old men?" …

"Maybe we should hurry after all. But if she does get cornered, I pray that someone who will intervene on your behalf." I'm trying to bring his hope back.

"Yeah, actually if she does actually…she usually attacks them harshly…" He says with hope in his eyes. To me, I guess she is scary yet brave but, it doesn't mean we shouldn't hurry. She might be in danger and when I just left my Destroyer back home.

"So…may I know her name?"

"Oh…uhmmm…sure…her name is…uhhh Nana…yeah Nana ahehehe." He scratched his head sheepishly. Isn't that a common name? Not an alias, did he just give her name off?

"Isn't that—"

"Oh, that's her alias actually. Err…when she was a child, the elders give her an alias of Nana…I don't have a reason why." He said. Hmm…he is from Xin, so maybe he knows something about 'her'.

"I understand. May I ask about someone, Mr. Raven?" I asked as we walk towards the path where, we suspect, she went.

"Sure and just Raven is fine."

"Well, it's about Ms. Ara Haan of Faahrman. Did you know about her?" I noticed his eyes widened like he knows her and he looked at me.

"I'm afraid, I only know her by rumors. You know men."

"Ah, I see."

"Why do you ask by the way?"

"I got curious actually, she's the word of city. They say she has an unparalleled beauty from the village of Faahrman. Although no one knows what she looks like actually, they just spread the rumors that she is a beauty. As you said, you know men."

"Yes and I only know that she's engaged actually…" Ah, that would be me… "It was actually been fated for them, I think?" Fated? IT'S THE COUNCIL'S FAULT! Ahem, don't lose your composure Chung. Don't lose it.

As we are walking, we both found a very peculiar restaurant that is actually my first time seeing it. When did somebody built such a weird but eye catching place? Why is it eye catching? The restaurant is decorated with hearts, clouds, cupids, and more…'mushy' stuff. It is also named, 7th Heaven, that's an okay name though, the quote, ' _Make your lovey-dovey dream come true!'_ …I guess the owner couldn't come up with a better catchphrase. I prefer El Café's phrase rather than going here, it's just too…much lovey-dovey…it also gives off a, 'we sell desserts!' kind of place.

"I feel…she kind of went here. I still remember that you said something about…sweets." I said while my eyes still glued at the catchphrase of the eatery.

"I also guess that as well, Mr. Lacher." His eyes are also glued at the phrase.

"Sooo…you think she's inside? And Lacher is fine."

"I hope so. And sure thing, Lacher."

"So…"

"Let's stop staring at it." Raven looked at me with a blank face.

"Yeah…" I also looked back at him. But my problem here is getting inside. This place is just…too weird for two guys going inside…when we are about to enter, El must have blessed us for not entering and be branded as bi. We heard two couples talking,

"Hey, don't you think Elsword is really cool?" The girl said who is clinging to her lover's arm. So Elsword went here? Well, I'm not surprised if he got another date from another random girl.

"Yeah but, he is quite bold and dense at the same time. Did you even see his date? She's pretty ticked off unlike some of the girls…" He swears. "She even got mad to him about something. But I must say that girl is quite cute and she looks like who came from Xin."

"Hey, you already have me." She pouted. "But I actually agree." Okay, that is quite surprising.

"Ummm…sir, excuse me." I approach the couple while Raven is waiting behind me. They look at me, "I'm sorry for bothering you both. May I ask about the girl? We are looking for someone who came from Xin. I have here is her cousin." Raven just speak up to them.

"By any chance, she is wearing a black and orange Xin attire?" The couple thinks for a moment and the boy remembered something.

"As you have mentioned, Mr. Elsword did bring a Xinian girl that fits your description." We both sigh in relief. "Actually they just left a moment ago. I don't know where they went though."

"Ah thank you, sir." Raven and I both start walking away from the restaurant. "So, Raven. I think that's her." I pat him in the shoulder.

"Yeah…" As he wipe a few 'imaginary' tears on his face.

"Anyway, she is alright as long Elsword is around. There is one problem though…"

"Hm? What is it?"

"Elsword has a habit of having a narcissistic flirty attitude…and if she is not easily flirted by charm."

"She's in danger, isn't it!?"

"No…HE's in danger. Let's just keep walking...and hope she doesn't put him into a coma like what Eve did."

* * *

"Owowow! You're breaking my bone, ba—EYYYYYYY!" This man is beyond words. He brought me to another date.

"I thought you will help me look for Raven?" I warned him earlier…mentally.

"Ahem, I did say that. But aren't you famished from walking?"

"It's not even far, you womanizing creep." Just a little bit more and I will rip his arm off. Oh, if you ask me why he is in my arm vice grip. When we arrived to a café, named…well…El Café, he put his arm over my shoulders. Resulting to this forsaken submission move.

"Don't break my arm! Please, I use it for…'personal' purposes…" Oh by the way, I'm holding his right arm. What did he mean personal—OH HELL NO! I immediately let go his right arm where he use it for…ONLY EL KNOWS WHAT…yet I'm having thoughts of…'that' kind of personal purposes.

"You're…a shameful excuse of a guy…"

"It's the way of releasing, my dear…all guys do it…with the exception of Chung." He said while dusting off.

"Chung?"

"Yeah, Prince Chung Seiker. He is such an innocent virgin but, I understand because he has this…rare disease." This is new. Is it terminal…?

"Is it deadly?" I asked in a worried voice.

"You could say it is and at the same time it is not." He thought carefully.

"Eh? How so?" Worry dissipating.

"You'll see it soon enough. That's why he usually hides and covers himself with books, because he didn't want somebody seeing him…exploding when he is intimately touched by women or seeing something…graphic personally." What kind of sickness is that? Is it something worth worrying at?

"Anyway, may I ask? What did he look like?" I asked out of the blue. I didn't notice that we are already walking away from the café.

"Hmmm. Sorry, it seems you didn't hear it yet. The prince never shows his face but, if he is going out in public like a conference, he is usually seen with a helmet on." Eh?

"Wait, then how about you?"

"Ahahaha. Sorry but, that's a secret." Why does the prince never show his face? "But I'll give you a hint to answer your 'why?' He is just really shy and a bit afraid." Okay that's new… "So, that's why he never shows his face but known in public when he is wearing his armor and a gigantic excuse of a cannon, called Destroyer." Before I ask further, I suddenly bump into someone…

* * *

"Ooof!" I closed my eyes from the impact and feeling the hard cobblestone road. "I'm so sorry." I said as I opened my eyes…and stare to a beautiful…red and orange eyes. Just like the opal and ruby gems, shining with intensity, I just realized the one I bumped on is a girl. And I got to say, she is really…beautiful and her shocked face gives off a cutesy feeling. I also realized one thing I should have never look at…her…cloth has…slide down…revealing her…cleavage that form from her…large…'pack'…I immediately cover my nose and look up while feeling my face heating up. Think something alchemic…tactical…

"I'm so sorry! A-A-Are you alright?" She said while getting up and covering her…cleavage with her top cloth…her voice is so heavenly…it's quite captivating I got to say…c-cut it out Chung. I also start getting up…

"Ar- Nana!" Raven shout but I got a feeling I heard something different? I look back at the girl with a very dumbfounded look. Like she's saying…'how did you know?' She shook her head and run up to him.

"R-Raven…thank El…" She hugged him.

"Hey, can I also get a hug?" Ah, that's Elsword alright. The girl, Nana, glared at him, I guess he did something...stupid again before she started talking with Raven. He look at me and started saying, "Hey Chu—GUH!" Before he even has a chance to say it, he started rolling down in the floor. I threw a piece of pebble to his mouth that is now cringing in pain. The two cousins started looking at me.

"…He's going to be fine. Don't worry." I said.

"Ah…well, he deserves it." Nana said with a sigh and she started looking at me. "Raven told me everything, thank you so much." She smiled and bowed deeply.

"I-It's no problem. I'm happy to help." I blushed from her smile, too. Her…smile is so cute. Gah! Chung, no…stop. It's wrong to imagine a girl…I also…caught a glimpse of her…cleavage. Dang it…

"L-Lacher! Are you alright!?" Raven said with a shocked face. Also Nana is also shocked.

"Gh…I-I'm fine. I'm sorry but, I got to go. " I said while covering my nose and I started running away from them. AH! THE HUMILIATION!

* * *

The guy, Lacher, got a massive nosebleed…is he going to be alright? Elsword recovered from his…demise earlier and look at us

"Ow…he ran away. If you two thinking he is fine, he is. Don't worry, I know that guy, he is easily get affected by some…few things. Anyway, catch you later cutie." He winked at me and left us…I only stare at the leaving figure with a blank face…

"Uhhh…Nana…I mean…my lady…did he—"

"Not a single word, Raven." I warned. "By the way, how did you know that I call myself Nana?" I look at him with a confusing look.

"I…actually don't know. It just coincidentally went to my mind. And you just called me, Raven…"

"…I know…"

"How did you know I just gave up my name?"

"…Coincidence?"

"Let's…just not think it too much…"

"Yeah…" And we started walking and this time I cling up to Raven hoping not to get lost again since the sun is already gone and the night is here. We found his home but, apparently no one's home yet. But Raven said I should go to bed, and I just accept without any hesitations. He led me to a room that he said it was never used before but, the room is quite tidy. I only just look around and plump onto the bed…

Something is in my mind, and I can't really think straight, after meeting…him. The boy with blue eyes, he does have bags underneath his eyes…but, those beautiful blue eyes. It reminds you the clear blue sea and it was really mesmerizing, just looking at it makes feel…calm. And behind those wide rimmed glasses, he has a really cute face…will I ever see him again?

Something is on my mind…he's,

* * *

Gah! My nose bleeds again and this time in front of a girl…so humiliating. But she is really…beautiful. I don't know but, remembering those beautiful eyes, different but it match well together and…I feel captivated by it, just like my curiosity of knowledge. I'm curious…to get to know her…kind of like that? To be specific, I want to see her again…I want to get to know her. Will I ever see her again?

And there's one thing on my mind…she's,

* * *

 _Really stuck on my mind…_ ** _  
_**

CHAPTER 2 END

* * *

And another chapter ends. I hope all of you enjoy it  
See you all next time :D.  
Thank you, too. **For the Followers and Favourites :3  
** Hmm... w  
Qw Q Please leave a review! Flames are accepted TTwTT/


	4. Chapter 4

What's up everyone!?

It's been a while since I post a chapter, isn't it? Well, guess what I'm not going to post anymore…

…

…

…

…

Okay, lower your torches and pitchforks, people. I'm just kidding.

Actually, I'm going to do a story rework, or whatever it's called. (Sue me; I'm a noob when it comes to writing.) Any who, some of you might have noticed there are a lot of grammatical errors as reason #1 so, I was thinking that I should try to look for someone who will beta read for me and at the same time tutor me.

In any case, reason #2, it is rushed. I got lazy…don't raise those pitchforks! But, seriously, I got bored because of a certain writer's block.

Lastly, reason #3, I got really busy these past few months and it was a heck of a work…

That's it. So, yeah I'll try to fix some of it and change a few of it…in other words, edit. Such magical words. Ahem! So that's for an announcement. Oh yeah, I also look around Elsword FF library and I got to say, Add is one heck of an idol. Add here and Add there, but I have nothing against him since he is cool and a freaking PvP beast. Hmm…I might do some genderbend fic, too…fufufu. Welp, that's all folks.

PS: Oh yeah, no promises of the rework. YOU MAY NOW RAISE THOSE TORCHES AND PITCHFORKS! TROLOLOLOL :3


End file.
